Isabella Bane
Isabella Grace Bane is the biological daughter of Magnus Bane, and the surrogate daughter of Elisabeth Bane. She is the younger sister of Mathias Bane, and the adoptive granddaughter of the Angel Chazarrae Bane. Isabella is a member of the Bane Family. Early History Isabella was born to Magnus Bane. She was carried via surrogacy by Elisabeth Bane, who is the wife of her father. She was born in Brooklyn, and was almost sacrificed. She is Chazarrae Bane's godchild, and because of her unknown biological mother, Isabella is a full witch. Personality Isabella is described as being smart, possibly too smart for her own good, like her father. It has been shown that Bella has gained one of her father's traits of doing whatever she can to protect her family. Bella is always offering to help to save those she cares about and considers family. She needs to realize she's worthy of love just the way she is. She should figure out who she is and what she wants without outside influence. Powers and Abilities * Spell Casting: The power to change and control events through the use of incantations and more. * Telekinesis: The power to move objects and persons through mental influence. * Pain Infliction: The power to create excruciating migraines through supernatural means. * Divination: The power to divine future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. * Illusions: The power to alter the senses of others to perceive a false reality. Weaknesses * Magic: Isabella is still susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. * Nature: It is said that nature will always find a balance when witchcraft is performed and spells will always have loopholes. Relationships Magnus Bane This is the relationship between Isabella Bane and her father Magnus Bane. He is not giving up on being in his daughter's life quite yet. He is also dedicated to being a better father to her than his father was to him. His love for his daughter brings out the best in Magnus. However he remains paranoid as he worries about her safety. Once he promised that nothing was going to harm her Bella hugged him. Despite their time apart Bella calls Magnus 'Daddy', showing that their bond is strong. Elisabeth Bane This is the relationship between Isabella Bane and her mother Elisabeth Bane. Elisabeth is Isabella's surrogate mother. Even when Bella was a baby, Elisabeth felt the need to protect her always. When Bella said her first word, Elisabeth felt ashamed as the child was not hers. However, Magnus said that she is her mother and not because she gave birth to her, but because Elisabeth was accepting of her surrogate daughter's nature and loved her no matter what. Elisabeth dearly loves the child, and would fight to the death to get her back. Elisabeth would destroy those who would ever put Bella's life at risk. Chazarrae Bane This is the relationship between Isabella Bane and her godfather Chazarrae Bane. Chazarrae is Bella's adopted/surrogate grandfather. He loves her dearly, and like her parents, fights for her safety. It is unknown if his nature affects the way he sees the world, but the relationship between Chazarrae and Isabella is pure. Caius Bane This is the relationship between Isabella Bane and her adopted uncle Caius Bane. Mathias Bane This is the relationship between Isabella Bane and her older brother Mathias Bane. Name * The name Isabella is a Hebrew baby name. In Hebrew the meaning of the name Isabella is devoted to God.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/isabella/ * The surname Bane is a French meaning "'hamper, large basket'".'https://www.ancestry.com/name-origin?surname=bane Tropes * 'Daddy's Girl: Magnus is besotted with her even before she's born. * Sins of Our Fathers: As Magnus notes, Bella has 'inherited' all his enemies by virtue of being his daughter. Appearances * Ultimate War (1x01) * The Fallen Savior (1x02) * Gift in the Angels (1x03) * Silk in the Night (1x04) * The Frozen Stars (1x05) * The Secrets of the Lord (1x06) * The Soul of the Lover (1x07) * The Elemental Darkness (1x08) References See also Category:Ultimate Sacrifice Category:Ultimate Sacrifice Characters Category:Female Characters